Oneshot Chikane X Himeko
by porfavorviolame.shizuma
Summary: Este es un oneshot sobre Chikane x Himeko, contiene lemón


_Apreciados lectores, antes de publicar el final nuestra historia les dejamos este OneShot de Chikane x Himeko, contiene lemon…._

CHIKANE X HIMEKO

El día había sido largo y tedioso, ser la gerente general y accionista mayoritaria del imperio Himemiya no era fácil, lo único que quería era terminar cuanto antes los pendientes y marcharse a su casa.

La noche llego y con ella el hambre y el cansancio, por fin todo estaba revisado y firmado, sin más tomo su portafolio, organizo todo allí dentro, lo miro y decidió más bien dejarlo, a cambio de ello solo tomo su celular , desabrocho un poco la corbata de su elegante traje y salió rumbo al ascensor, los pasillos se encontraban en silencio, oprime el botón del mismo y espera a que este llegara, cuando escucha el timbre del ascensor se dispone a ingresar al mismo, una vez dentro oprimió el botón S1 que era la zona de parqueo, sin embargo mientras se cerraba la puerta escucho una voz que le decía.

-deténganlo por favor

De inmediato chikane lo detiene.

Al detenerse completamente, sus ojos se toparon con aquella hermosa mirada amatista, pero que realmente era lo último con lo que deseaba encontrarse.

Chikane: Ashh lo que me faltaba,

Himeko: Himemiya sama, buenas noches

Chikane: no sé qué tienen de buenas, aunque quizás sean buenas para mí. (Su mirada se vuelve picara)

Himeko: mmm (mirándola con duda)

Chikane que se había enamorado de una de sus empleadas, para ser más preciso de Himeko, pero que a pesar de sus cortejos, de su trato, esta no hacía más que evitarla y siempre darle un no como respuesta; sin embargo, en este momento Chikane no se iba a contener, ya muchas veces lo había hecho y esta vez se dejó llevar por sus deseos más apasionados; mientras el ascensor la conducía hacía el piso de los parqueaderos comenzó a aflojarse la corbata hasta quitársela totalmente de su cuello, luego se movió hasta quedar cerca de los botones del ascensor, cuando llego al parking se interpuso en la salida y nuevamente presiono el botón hacia el último piso.

Himeko: se te olvido algo?

Chikane: (con una risita), ¡oh si¡

Sin pensarlo más, como una demente Chikane se acercó hacia el cuerpo de himeko, esta comenzó a retroceder hasta que se quedó acorralada en las paredes del ascensor

Himeko: ¿qué estás haciendo?, Himemiya sama aléjese de mi

Chikane: ¿y si no que?

Himeko sintiendo la respiración de chikane en su rostro –gritare-

Chikane: entonces hazlo,

Chikane poso sus labios sobre los de ella, himeko rápidamente se quitó y le dio una bofetada, Chikane no retrocedió ni un centímetro, aunque su rostro quedo de medio lado.

Chikane: entre más bravo el toro mejor es la corrida

Así que con sus manos agarra las muñecas de himeko, con fuerza las lleva hacia arriba de su cabeza, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza de una sola mano, con la otra toma su corbata y la llevaba hacia ellas para atarlas, Himeko se resistía para soltarse, tanto que le dio un punta pie a Chikane, la cual solo soltó un ¨outch¨, así que se pegó mucho más al cuerpo de Himeko y aferro sus piernas a las de ella para evitar otros golpes.

Himeko gritaba y lloraba, al llegar al último piso chikane ya le tenía los brazos atados, se separó de ella, busco con que taparle la boca, lo más cerca era el bolso de himeko, como pudo lo agarro y saco de él un pañuelo y se lo coloco en la boca.

Himeko forcejeaba, lloraba, pataleaba, pero a la diosa azulada no le importaba, ya había comenzado y ahora no podía detenerse, así que antes de que himeko saliera corriendo, chikane tomo se colgó el bolso de Himeko y luego la tomo a ella, con fuerza la cargo y la puso en su hombro y con una sonrisa camino hacia su oficina.

Dentro de su oficina recostó a Himeko sobre un gran sofá, Chikane se posó sobre ella, comenzó a besar su rostro, a recorrerla con su manos, sin embargo ver los ojos tan tristes de aquella mujer la hizo sentir algo mal, pero no lo suficiente para arrepentirse, así que tomo el pañuelo que había introducido en su boca para vendarle los ojos, prefería escuchar sus gritos que verla llorando, mientras le tapaba los ojos le susurraba, -ya no hay vuelta atrás así que mejor disfruta…

Retomo sus besos, empezó desde el cuello, le daba leves mordiscos, saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel, mientras se iba embriagando con el aroma de su cuerpo, se separó un poco de ella para con sus dos manos comenzar a desabotonar su blusa, y lastimosamente solo podía hacer eso pues no pensaba soltarle sus manos, rápidamente el pecho de himeko estaba a su merced, puso sus manos sobre cada seno, los abarco con sus manos acariciándolos con deseo, luego con sumo cuidado la levanto con uno de sus brazos mientras llevo su otra mano hacia la espalda de Himeko para desabrochar su sostén, una vez suelto, desbrocho las tiras para así quitarlo del todo, se quedó por un momento admirando aquellos hermosos pechos, para luego llevar su boca hasta ellos, beso cada uno, luego los unió y los metió en su boca al tiempo.

Mientras tanto Himeko estaba confundida, odiaba a Chikane por lo que le estaba haciendo, pero el roce de sus manos y su boca en su cuerpo era muy delicioso, era muy diferente cuando se lo habían hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

Chikane seguía besándola, empezó a notar que el llanto de Himeko iba desapareciendo y su cuerpo comenzaba a responder a sus besos, así que continuo saboreando su piel, empezó a darle suaves mordiscos en sus costillas, a lo que Himeko respondió con sobresaltos y leves quejidos, siguió con sus besos, hasta llegar a su falda, la comenzó a desabrochar por uno de sus lados para luego halar de ella y dejar su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Con sus manos acaricio su panti, noto como este se encontraba húmedo en la entrepierna, con ambas manos empezó a deslizarlo hasta sus pies, luego reanudo sus besos comenzando desde cada uno de sus pies, subiendo por su pantorrilla, hasta llegar a su cadera, lo que más le sorprendió es que Himeko no seguía poniendo resistencia.

Chikane: (pensando) -que pasara, será que le gusta o se dio por vencida,

La reacción de Himeko la desconcertó tanto que se detuvo, se acercó a su rostro, con delicadeza le quito la venda de sus ojos, luego comenzó a soltar sus manos, Himeko estaba atónita por aquella reacción,

Himeko:(pensando) -después de todo lo que le estaba haciendo la iba a soltar, la iba a dejar ir- se preguntaba,

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Chikane: lo siento Himeko, sé que me he sobrepasado, sé que no me podrás perdonar, pero …..

Himeko: pero nada, (con voz de mando) sino no me haces el amor ahora mismo, te arrepentirás,

Chikane: (con cara de sorpresa), queeee,

Himeko: lo que escuchaste o quieres que me arrepienta,

Palabras que llenaron de regocijo no sola la conciencia sino el corazón de chikane, quien con fuerza estrecho sus labios junto con los de Himeko, sus lenguas se encontraron y entrelazaron; ahora Himeko empezó a quitarle la ropa a Chikane, anhelaba el roce de su piel junto a la suya, una vez desnudas, Chikane retomo sus besos, pero esta vez sin obstáculos dirigió su boca hacia la entrepierna de su amada, primero abre con la lengua los labios vaginales, a lo cual Himeko emitiendo sonidos que la excitan cada vez más, y luego va en busca de las zonas más recónditas, deteniéndose en el pubis y estimulando el clítoris , que se pone tenso con el contacto. Eso provoca que himeko contornee su cuerpo, haciendo movimientos de vaivén hacia adelante y atrás.

Pronto la lengua firme de Chikane comienza un rítmico movimiento constante y acariciador que lleva aún más a tensar el cuerpo de su amada formando un arco, hasta que los espasmos que preceden al clímax la agitan con fuerza y le hacen gritar de placer.

K & P


End file.
